Smashed Windows
by dandelion657
Summary: AU. Sequel to Torn Ties. Fourth in Shattered Glass series. Now that her job as a mystic ranger is done, Maggie has time to relax and plan her wedding. However, things become a little more complicated when a strange, glowing figure recruits her to temporarily help out the newest team of rangers.
1. Once a Ranger Part I

**Smashed Windows**

**Chapter 1: Once a Ranger**

**Part I**

_A/N: Here's the sequel to __**Torn Ties.**__ Now that her adventures as a Mystic Force ranger are over, the orange ranger finally has a chance to live a normal life. Or does she? With a wedding to plan, a son to raise, and a family to look over, what'll happen when she gets called back to duty by a strange glowing figure to help out the most recent team of power rangers? _

_I want to start by apologizing for not writing in the entire Operation Overdrive series, but it just bores me, aside from a few choice episodes. I started writing the first three chapters when I realized I wasn't focused enough to make them good, so I decided to still do a story set during that time, but it won't have any Operation Overdrive episodes aside from the Once a Ranger one and maybe a few scenes from others. _

_Also, for this version and purposes of the series, Kelly is the mentor for the overdrive team, Andrew Hartford being her uncle who died after getting the crown, and the role of mentor being handed to her since Mack is the red ranger. _

_Set during Operation Overdrive Once a Ranger team up and continues from there. First chapter set in beginning of September. Couples featured or mentioned by the end of this story:_

_Maggie/Hunter – engaged, no longer in secret relationship_

_Mack/Rose_

_Will/Ronny_

_Kira/Conner - dating_

_Tori/Blake - married_

_Cam/Leanne – married, one kid(by end of story)_

_Shane/Skyla – married, one kid_

_Dustin/Marah – married_

_Vida/Chip – dating_

_Nick/Maddie – dating_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

It had been a long ten months since the defeat of the Master. The entire Mystic Force team was still occupying Briarwood, continuing jobs and schooling depending on who they were. For one Margret "Maggie" Cassidy Simmons, soon to be Bradley, it meant raising her now six year old son, who had just started first grade, planning her wedding to the love of her life, Hunter Bradley, and dealing with her job at Blue Bay General Hospital as a second year resident.

Her life since the defeat of the Master had been rather normal for once. She didn't feel stressed out, and she was happy. It was September 2007, and in just a few short months, she would be getting married, and little did she know that months after her wedding would she be adding a new member to her family.

As of right now, her wedding was set for December, just before Christmas. She had Lily as her maid of honor, and Tori, Vida, Kira, Leanne, Skyla, Penny, Kelly, and Maddie as bridesmaids. She just prayed Leanne wouldn't go into labor during the ceremony, considering she was just weeks away from giving birth to her and Cam's first child. Maggie, naturally, was Leanne's doctor for when she had to deliver. Hunter had officially adopted Bentley as his son, but under the condition that the young six year old keep the last name he was born with, allowing him to have the choice to change it later when she told him about his real father.

That was the one thing that worried Maggie the most: her father. Though she believed he was still in jail, she couldn't help but think he was going to escape and crash her wedding. All her friends assured her he wouldn't, but there was still that nagging feeling she was getting.

One thing that relieved her was knowing that there was another ranger team out there that didn't require her or Hunter's help this time. She had heard that Kelly was the new mentor, and every time she tried picturing that she couldn't help but laugh.

As of right now, Maggie was sitting in the lounge area of the closed Storm Chargers, relaxing with the other Mystic Force rangers and Bentley, who was sleeping against Hunter as they sat around on the couches. There was a giant town celebration going on outside, but none of them had wanted to go. Vida and Chip were sitting next to each other, the latter's arm wrapped around the former pink's shoulders. Nick and Maddie sat in a similar way as Xander closed the circle.

Before anyone could utter another word, a golden glow caught their attention. They could make out a giant figure in the center of it as it began to speak. _"Margret Simmons and Xander Bly, your assistance is needed."_

In a flash of light, Maggie, Xander, and the glowing figure were gone, leaving everyone confused.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Maggie demanded as she and Xander appeared in a new room, spotting an unmorphed ranger and a morphed ranger, the morphed ranger wearing an orange suit with a skirt and the unmorphed guy in a red uniform, as if he belonged to some special academy. "Where the hell are we?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Kira's voice floated to the brunette as the former yellow and Tori came into view, confused as well. "How did you get here?"

"No idea," Xander replied.

"I know," a guy stepped forward, also unmorphed. Kira and Maggie frowned, thinking they had seen him somewhere before. They had a vague memory of him and were having trouble placing a name. "The Sentinel Knight called us here because the newest team lost their morphing powers when a guy named Thrax severed their connection to the morphing grid."

The only morphed ranger in the room spoke up. "Okay…so where do we come in exactly? And who are you?"

"My name's Adam Park," the guy spoke. As the light came on in the room and shone brighter, they could all clearly see he was the oldest of the group. "Second Mighty Morphin black ranger, green zeo, first green turbo. I know this because Thrax is the son to the first two enemies I faced, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa."

"The Mystic Mother?" Maggie frowned. Adam nodded.

"Now, who are the rest of you?" he asked, not knowing any of them. He could've sworn a few looked familiar, from maybe seeing them at Tommy and Kim's wedding a couple years ago, but he couldn't exactly place names.

"Maggie Simmons," Maggie began. "Orange ninja storm, dino thunder, and mystic force."

Xander went next. "Xander Bly, green mystic."

"Kira Ford," the dirty blonde followed. "Yellow dino thunder."

"Tori Bradley," Tori continued. "Blue ninja storm." They saw Adam frown in slight confusion, wondering how a girl became a blue ranger.

"I'm Bridge Carson," the guy in the red spoke up. "SPD red ranger."

The only morphed ranger spoke up. "Karen, RPM orange ranger. Bridge and I are from the future, like, a little more than twenty years into the future."

"Why can't you demorph?" Tori wondered.

"I can't because it'll reveal info that shouldn't be revealed," she explained. "Same thing with revealing my last name."

"So, what are we expected to do?" Xander looked around the room.

A glow appeared, revealing the Sentinel Knight once more. "Your job is to help the Overdrive rangers defeat Thrax and reconnect them to the morphing grid. In order to do so, I am giving you all a new power as well as restoring one of your morphers." Everyone looked to where their very first morpher lay on their person as they began glowing in their ranger color. Everyone also felt something go through them, and they began to wonder what exactly he meant. "We don't have much time. I suggest you morph before we go."

Grinning, everyone lined up.

"It's Morphing time!" Adam began. "Mastodon!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Ember Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"SPD, Emergency!"

* * *

"Everyone knows the plan?" Adam asked as they watched the Overdrive rangers, in civilian form, take on Mig and Kamdor. They had been hiding, waiting for the right moment to make their move against the enemy. They were at the lovely Stonehenge, the scene of the fight. All of them watched the six rangers be roughly thrown down, and they knew that was their cue. "Xander, go!"

Xander smirked and drew his magi staff, surrounding Mig in a tangled cluster of tree roots. Kamdor turned and spotted Xander, standing in full morph. "Who are you?"

"Surprise!" he smirked. Kamdor got ready to make his move, but Bridge was faster as he casually walked onto the scene and shot the villain down.

"Hello," he greeted.

Mig broke free of the roots, and Karen spun by him in a blur of orange, sword at the ready and striking him. She scooted to a stop near Bridge. "So much more fun to take down!" Mig was back up in seconds, only for Kira to fly by, Ptera grips out and striking. She landed on the top of one of the stones.

"It's great to be back," she grinned. Kamdor growled as he stood, cueing the two ninjas to make their move. Blurs of orange and blue streaked by him, hitting him repeatedly with their swords.

"Hey!"

"Watch out!"

They stopped on the ground nearby Kira and spoke simultaneously. "Let the games begin." Mig and Kamdor stood back to back, wondering what the hell was going on, as were the Overdrive rangers. A giant wave cracked the ground and knocked the two villains off their feet. When the dust cleared, Adam stood in his black ranger suit, axe in the ground.

"Looks like you guys could use a little help," he spoke to the other rangers. All morphed rangers on the field stood on either side of him, three on one side and three on the other. They all faced Mig and Kamdor, ready to continue fighting.

"Thrax didn't tell us there would be more rangers," Kamdor grumbled.

"Maybe he's not such a great leader after all," Mig mused, and the two vanished.

All the rangers sighed of relief. "Power down." The only one remaining in morphed form was Karen, most of them knowing why. Everyone turned to face the Overdrive rangers, who were standing and facing them, in slight awe and confusion. Tori and Maggie stood in their ninja uniforms, Bridge being the only other one in a full uniform. The two teams walked forward, moving along and meeting in the middle.

"Thanks," the boy in the uniform lined in red began. "Whoever you are."

"We're glad to help," Adam replied.

"Is anyone else confused here?" the guy in the blue lined uniform looked to his teammates.

The Sentinel Knight appeared. "I will answer all of your questions."

"But maybe this isn't the best place," Tori mused.

* * *

"Whoa," Xander gasped as the retros were led into the Overdrive base. On their way here, they had learned the names of the people on the Overdrive team and had learned a little about some of the things the team went through. When they had mentioned Kelly being their mentor, Tori, Kira, and Maggie couldn't help but laugh. "This is way better than a hollow tree."

At the sound of new voices, Kelly turned around from where she and Spencer were at the mainframe. "Oh no."

"Hi Kelly!" Tori smirked, acting way too cheerful. Maggie caught on and joined in.

"Did you miss us?" she added, also with a smirk.

"You mean did I miss you two bugging me all day to try and leave the shop that half my employees kept abandoning?" the red head crossed her arms across her chest as the two teams lined up in the room across from each other. "Then nope."

Will decided to change the subject. "So…you've all been rangers before?"

"Yep," Kira nodded.

"Well, uh, except for us," Karen spoke up. "We're not rangers yet," she motioned to herself and Bridge. "But we will be, in the future. Clearly I'm going to be a future orange ranger."

"And when I become a ranger," Bridge continued. "In the future, I'm gonna be the green ranger. And then I'm gonna be the blue ranger." Most of the retros smiled to themselves, already getting the feeling this was going to be interesting.

"But you're wearing red?" Rose frowned.

Bridge blinked before realizing what she was getting at. "Oh, uh, yeah. Well, long story short, our mentor, well, who's a dog…" This prompted an odd look from Adam. Tori and Maggie rolled their eyes, having had a mentor that used to be a pet as well. "Got promoted to head of SPD, which used to be run by a bird, but he retired and went down to what used to be Miami, and then Sky got promoted and I got promoted, and that's why I'm the red ranger…or rather…will be."

"All I got out of that was bird, dog, sky, and green," Maggie blinked, looking to Kira and Tori, both of who laughed.

"Makes sense to me," Dax grinned. Bridge smiled, having someone who understood.

Kelly sighed. "In any case, welcome. We're so glad…are you three laughing?" Kelly looked down the line to where Maggie, Tori, and Kira were laughing.

"We can't help it," Tori tried to stifle hers.

"It's just so weird," Kira added.

"Yeah, it's weird to see you this serious," Maggie finished. They cut their laughter short as the Sentinel Knight appeared.

"I have asked these previous power rangers to help in this time of crisis," he explained. "I was able to channel some of my remaining energy to restore their powers and give them an extra ability."

"We're all happy to help," Adam shrugged. "Once a ranger…"

The other retros, aside from Bridge and Karen, finished his sentence. "Always a ranger."

"As the guardian of the jewels," the Sentinel continued. "It is my duty to see that they are protected. That's why I've chosen Adam, Bridge, Xander, Karen, Tori, Maggie, and Kira to replace you as the new team of power rangers." The guy retros frowned, confused.

"Replace?" the girls questioned, having heard this for the first time. Before he could answer, he vanished.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I am sorry that I didn't do the Overdrive season like I had originally planned, but my heart wasn't into writing it at all and if I did write it like that, it would've come out crappy.

Anyway, what's the new powers the retros got?


	2. Once a Ranger Part II

**Smashed Windows**

**Chapter 2: Once a Ranger**

**Part II**

_A/N: Okay, so I hope you all understand why I am doing this how I am. This story is going to be a bit short, and I feel like it's going to turn out better than it would if I wrote in the entire Overdrive season. So, here's how I plan for this to go: Once a Ranger arc, the retros being invited to the Halloween party, Maggie getting surprised, and the final chapter is going to be Maggie and Hunter's wedding. So, what'll happen this time? _

_Also, remember that Maggie is still Shadow, even though I've hardly mentioned her in a while._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

After the Sentinel disappeared, the rangers all split off. The retros stayed downstairs as the Overdrive rangers and Spencer headed upstairs. The retros hadn't been told beforehand that they were _replacing _the Overdrive rangers, so it was a shock to them as well. Kelly was unsure of what to do, but she and Tori were talking about a few things probably regarding the shops they owned, Tori having recently opened her own surf shop earlier in the year. Kira was talking to Karen, and the guys were all talking together, bonding over having all been green rangers at some point.

That left Maggie to check out the computer systems and see what exactly was going on. She didn't know as much about computers as her cousin did, but she knew enough to get what she needed from one. As she looked through different files, she began to wonder what exactly the Sentinel Knight meant when he gave most of them new powers. She looked around the room briefly, her fingers still typing away on the keyboard of the computer. "Ow!" she yelped, startled when she felt her finger get shocked. She shook it off and turned to glare at Kelly. "Kelly, the stupid computer shocked me."

"What did you do?" Kelly walked over, Tori, Kira, and Karen following. She pushed a button and brought up a new window, seeing what exactly Maggie did. "You must've accidentally hit the transfer key."

"The what key?" Karen frowned behind her helmet.

"The transfer key," Kelly shrugged. "I have no idea what exactly it is or what exactly it does. Cam designed the systems and forgot to explain a few things, and Rose can't figure out some of the stuff either."

"So, what did she do?" Kira wondered.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Kel, do you really think I'm stupid enough to allow that?"

"What are you talking about?" Tori looked between the brunette and red head.

"Allow what?" Kelly demanded.

"Roger and Ron to run the store," Maggie replied. "Didn't you say something about it?"

"No," Kelly blinked, before turning back to the screen and seeing what appeared on the window. "Great. You must've accidentally given yourself a mind reading power when you hit that key."

"So what?" Karen looked around. "She now has three DNA embedded powers? Size shifting, mind reading, and whatever the Sentinel gave us?"

"It appears so," Kelly nodded. "What new powers did he give you guys, anyway?"

Maggie smirked and reached her hand out, drawing a coffee mug toward it. "Telekinesis."

"Duplication," Kira grinned, making a copy of herself. By now, the guys joined in.

"I can see that ending well," Maggie groaned. "You got the Ptera scream and duplication, two powers deadly together."

"Shape shifting," Tori changed her appearance to look like Kelly before changing back.

"Karen and I didn't get anything new," Bridge explained.

"Heat vision," Adam added.

"Freeze vision," Xander finished up.

Kelly sighed. "Great. Just great."

This was going to be a long road.

* * *

"It's really great to finally get some free time around here," Rose mused as she entered the game room, seeing the four guys around the pool table and Ronny not yet in sight. None of them knew hardly anything about the retro rangers, but what could they do if the Sentinel said the retros were replacing them? The pink ranger went and took a seat at the table.

"Yeah," Will agreed. "You know, let these new guys take the heat for a while."

"Check this out," Ronny entered the room, holding a newspaper. "'New team of power rangers save ancient monument.'" They all stopped talking as they heard a door open and Xander's voice speaking.

"Anyway," he was finishing up. "Those zords are unbelievable."

"I can't wait to get in the cockpit of that gyro driver," Tori mused. The only ones not with them were Kelly and Maggie, the two remaining downstairs.

"What an incredible command center," Kira added. "Dr. O would have loved to see that."

Adam shook his head. "I still can't believe he's a doctor." They paused in step as they entered the game room.

"Seems like you're all getting along just fine," Rose commented.

"Give it five minutes before one of us tires to kill Maggie and then we'll be good to go," Tori scoffed. The Overdrive rangers, Adam, and Bridge frowned at her as Kira and Karen understood completely what she meant.

Kira caught the depressed looks on the Overdrive rangers' faces. "Don't worry, guys. I'm sure you'll be back to action in no time."

"Yeah we're just pinch-hitting for you until you get your powers back," Xander agreed.

"You mean if we get our powers back," Ronny corrected.

"You will," Tori assured. "You always…"

She was interrupted by a yell from a familiar red head. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Seconds later, Maggie came speeding by, Kelly hot on her tail. Tori and Kira shared amused looks as everyone else looked confused.

"Come on," Tori sighed, grabbing Kira's arm. "Let's go stop Kelly from killing her."

"Do we have to?" Kira huffed.

"If Kelly kills Maggie," Tori explained as she dragged her in the direction the two other girls went off in. "Then Lily will kill Kelly, I'll probably kill Lily, then you would kill me, and it would keep going on and on."

Once more, the remaining rangers in the room were confused.

* * *

After finding Kelly and Maggie, the alarms went off, telling the retros it was time to go fight. Maggie was glad that Kelly wouldn't get a chance to kill her yet and sped off, dragging Tori and Kira with her. Kelly grumbled something, going to see what the Overdrive rangers were up to while the seven retro rangers fought off Flurious and an army of chillers. When they arrived on the scene, they found the place being terrorized, which was nothing new to them.

Adam had been first to attack, using Will's Hovertech cycle to dive down from the sky. The other six had run in behind him, not having any other way of getting there. All of them fought off the chillers, and Maggie was more than glad to, considering she could use her fire powers against them. Everyone had been divided among the group of chillers, each having their own to take down. Tori and Maggie kept using ninja tricks to help them, making their part go by faster. When they took down a good chunk of their chillers, they went to help Adam take down Flurious.

Now that the fight was over and they caused Flurious to retreat, they could rest a bit. When they had gotten back to the base, they were a little upset to learn that the Overdrive rangers had "quit," as what they had told Kelly. Plans to get the others back together were already formulating in everyone's head, but first, they had other things to do as they were currently following Adam into a warehouse in Angel Grove.

"Welcome to Angel Grove," he welcomed, leading them inside. "Should be right around here somewhere."

"And what exactly are we looking for?" Kira asked.

"I'm afraid you wouldn't believe me if I told you," he replied.

"Let me see if I can help," Bridge offered. He stepped forward, removing the glove from his right hand and waving it over the area. "Guys? I'm getting some strange energy coming from right over there." As soon as the final word left his mouth, a horde of chillers popped up from behind some crates.

Xander smirked. "On to plan Xander." Maggie groaned, knowing exactly where this would end up. The green ranger stepped forward, smiling. "Good day. Name's Xander. Let's just focus on…" he was cut off when the chillers shoved him back. the foot soldiers charged, separating the groups.

Kira, Tori, and Maggie all fought near each other, hoping to talk as they fought off the chillers. "Why was Kelly trying to kill you earlier?" Tori asked, ducking a chiller who jumped toward her.

"I kidnapped her phone," Maggie explained, kicking a few back. "And threatened to call every guy in her contact list to see which one she married."

"She's what?" Kira demanded, the last bit of the sentence turning into her Ptera scream, which finished off her group of chillers.

"Married," Maggie finished, drawing her fire powers as Tori drew her water ones. Both fired streams of each at their enemy, knocking them out. "I saw the ring on her finger and there was no way for her to deny it. She's just not saying who it is she married."

As they conversed, everyone else continued fighting off their group of chillers. Bridge and Karen had no extra powers to use aside from the ones they were born with, which seemed to be enough. Xander used his wand to draw up roots that knocked the chillers away. Adam was the only one really keeping things old school, managing to get the job done quickly.

When everything was finished, they regrouped and looked forward, Adam having spotted what they needed. "This is it," he touched the box.

"You sure this can help?" Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"Never let me down before," Adam assured.

* * *

After getting what they needed back to the base, Tori, Kira, and Maggie decided to find the others, as in the Overdrive rangers. They couldn't believe they quit, and they needed to get them back together. They had left the guys and Karen there to help get Alpha back online so he could fix the morphing grid, and the girls left on their own mission. They were using the SHARC to get to where they needed to go, and their first stop was to see Ronny.

When they had arrived, they noticed her standing by her race car holding a trophy with a dull look on her face. "It's not the same, huh?" Maggie spoke up first, catching her attention.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ronny wondered, looking at them. "Don't you have a world to save?"

"Yeah, we do," Kira nodded. "And so do you."

"What can I possibly do if I can't even morph?" Ronny scoffed. "You guys saw what happened when we tried taking on Mig and Kamdor without our morphing powers.

Tori smirked. "I wasn't lying when I said you would get your powers back and that rangers always do…unless they lose them in the final battle."

"On my first team, we lost our powers for a while, and there was no one but our tech genius and me to help get them back," Maggie explained. "We didn't get another team to come help us. Me and my cousin had to time travel to get what we needed to get our powers back, but we got them back anyway."

"And right now," Kira continued. "We have someone working on fixing your connection to the morphing grid, but it would be pointless if you weren't there to accept the powers of the yellow ranger again."

Ronny thought about it. They brought up good points.

* * *

Once the three girls managed to convince Ronny to rejoin, it wasn't hard for the others to say they would come back as well. Rose had been just about to call the others when they showed up looking for her, and they set off after Mack, who was looking for some sort of sword. Tori, Kira, and Maggie headed back to the base, only for them to have to rush off to fight again. Their fight was rough, and if it wasn't for Mack showing up with the sword Excelsior, they would've been toast.

Now, the retros stood in the elevator, waiting to reach the base. Aside from Karen, all of them held their helmets in their arms, still morphed the rest of the way. When the elevator doors opened, the retros walked into the room, seeing all the Overdrive rangers, a fully restored Sentinel Knight, and Kelly and Spencer. "There you are," Xander greeted.

"You really saved our butts out there," Tori thanked. At that moment, a little robot familiar to the retros appeared.

"Hey, am I late for the party?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Dax asked, looking awed at the robot.

"Alpha six," he replied. "At your service." Kelly, upon seeing Alpha return, hit a few buttons on the mainframe.

"We brought him in to repair the morphing grid," Adam explained, smiling as he stood next to Alpha.

Kelly grinned. "He did it. The morphing grid is fixed!"

"And we got our ranger powers back!" Ronny smiled. "Thanks Alpha!"

"Ay yi yi yi yi," Alpha spoke. "It feels good to be useful again."

* * *

Once everything was done and Thrax was destroyed for good, thanks to all the rangers and one epic battle, everyone was sitting around the living room in the mansion, getting along. Maggie was glad this was finally over, which meant she could get back to planning her wedding and seeing her son and Hunter. She knew that he was on his way to pick up her, Tori, and Kira, and he was bringing Bentley along with him.

Now, as they waited for their rides home if they were getting one, they were all watching Dax pace around. "First, I was glad when you came. Then I was mad when you stayed. Now, I'm sad that you're leaving."

"Yeah, we're really gonna miss you," Rose added.

"We're gonna miss you guys too," Maggie smiled. "But we're all just a phone call away. If you ever need medical help, just call me. Kel has my number on speed dial."

Spencer walked in and approached Bridge, a tray of toast in hands. "Your toast, Master Bridge."

"Is it…" the red ranger wiggled his fingers.

"The butteriest," Spencer mimicked him. Bridge took a slice and began to eat.

"Really?" Karen raised an eyebrow, still the only one in morph. "You have to eat that before we leave?"

Bridge looked to her. "What?" Maggie looked at the two, wondering if there was something going on.

"I seriously have no idea how the hell my sister puts up with you," Karen shook her head, rolling her eyes as well. Bridge smirked as he continued to eat toast.

"Anyway," Xander brought the attention to him. "Feel free to drop into the Rock Porium anytime. I'll give you a ten percent discount."

"And I'm gonna come see you guys," Kira added. "I'll bring you the new CD that Shadow and I have been working on." Of course, not many people in the room knew about Maggie being Shadow, so Kira couldn't very well say that.

Adam sighed, looking to Alpha. "So, Alpha, are you ready to head back to Angel Grove? I can use some help with my dojo."

"You bet," Alpha agreed. "Anywhere is better than that crate." This caused laughter to go through everyone.

"Hey, Mags, when is Hunter getting here?" Tori asked. "I don't want to leave Blake running the surf shop for much longer."

"He should be here any minute," Maggie shrugged. None of them had noticed that Bridge and Karen had left, courtesy of a portal they opened up to head back to their own time. Adam and Alpha said their goodbyes and left as well, leaving the other three girls and Xander behind.

* * *

By the night came, everyone was where they should've been, safe and sound. Things were going to be normal for a while. Maggie had explained to Hunter what exactly happened, leaving out nothing as she told the story. She used it as a bedtime story for Bentley, and he loved anything to do with monsters. Everyone in their house in Briarwood was currently asleep, dreaming away and waiting for the next day to come.

The adventure to defeat Thrax was rather epic, if Maggie had to admit it. She had made some new friends, especially in Ronny and Rose, and she had learned Kelly had eloped when she went on vacation in Vegas a little more than a week earlier. The red head still refused to reveal who she married, saying that it was something none of them needed to know yet.

With another major thing out of the way, Maggie could finally face the final major thing in her life before she had to start a new year.

Her wedding.

* * *

A/N: Well, sorry for leaving out fight scenes, but this story isn't really meant for them. Next chapter, some things are learned. I only plan for two more chapters in this story, so expect no more than five chapters at the most.


	3. Scary Nights

**Smashed Windows**

**Chapter 3: Scary Nights**

_A/N: This chapter is set during "Ronny On Empty," both parts. One more chapter after this, then onto Jungle Fury. Anyway, when Maggie gets called back to the Hartford Mansion because of something supposedly wrong with Kelly and for something else, what will she discover? Who helps her discover it? How couldn't she see it before?_

_This chapter may be short. One chapter left after this!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

It had been weeks since the giant team up, and everyone was getting along great. The former rangers had been keeping track of the Overdrive rangers' progress in their fight to stop Moltor, Flurious, Kamdor, and Miratrix and get the five jewels of the Corona. Maggie had met up with the girls from the ranger teams since 2003 to the present, and all of them seemed to get along rather well. October air filled the day, and it was a few days before Halloween. Ronny had sent out a mass text to all the retro rangers and a few others they met through the retros and said they could bring a guest or two if they wanted, considering the rangers were having a Halloween party at the mansion.

Maggie had so far spent the entire day shopping for Halloween costumes for her, Hunter, and Bentley. Bentley had gone with her, considering Hunter had to work today. She had taken her son to a few different costume shops, and she had asked Vida to tag along as well. The former pink was glad for some time off of work, and she agreed. Now, the three were in yet another costume store, trying to find costumes that would work.

"Tarzan and Jane?" Vida suggested, trying to help her sister get costume ideas. Maggie had wanted hers and Hunter's to match, and so far nothing was coming to mind.

"As much fun as it would be to tease Hunter about that," Maggie sighed. "I don't want Bentley to be scared for life by that image."

"Okay," Vida mused. "Then what about Beauty and the Beast?"

"Nothing Disney related, please," Maggie pleaded. "I love the princess movies, but I don't feel like dressing up for one as Halloween.

"Forest Gump and Jenny?" Vida tried. Maggie shook her head. Though it would be a good idea, she thought the costumes would be a bit too hard to find. "Superman and Lois Lane?" Again, Maggie shook her head. "Romeo and Juliet are a bit overdone…Miss Piggy and Kermit?"

Maggie chuckled. "That would mean me gaining weight and Hunter losing some, which I prefer not to do."

"Robin Hood and Maid Marian?" Vida continued. Maggie sighed. "Tony and Maria from West Side Story?" Maggie rolled her eyes. She loved the movie, but she didn't feel like dressing up as them for Halloween. "I've got the perfect one for you two."

"What?" Maggie looked at her sister, hoping it was something good. Vida just dragged her down another aisle of costumes.

* * *

Maggie entered the Hartford Mansion after being called here by Ronny, saying something was wrong with Kelly. The brunette had no idea what was possibly wrong with the twenty six year old, even though she had some suspicions. Ronny had said that Kelly was throwing up earlier, and none of the rangers were gonna go near her in case she came down with something contagious. The only one at the house when Maggie got there was Spencer, who let her in and told her Kelly was in the upstairs bathroom.

Of course, just knowing the bathroom Kelly was in made it hard for Maggie to find her. She had learned that there was close to thirty bathrooms in the place, half upstairs half downstairs. Maggie made her way through the house, knocking on each bathroom door and calling Kelly's name. When she finally found the bathroom the red head was in, she spotted Kelly sitting next to the toilet, looking tired.

"For someone who's sick, you don't exactly look it," Maggie commented as she entered the room. "Where are the others?"

"Ronny got kidnapped, Will ran after her," Kelly explained. "The others are looking for the next jewel in Egypt…I think."

"You think?" Maggie raised an eyebrow, getting out some things from her bag. "Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on them?"

"Mags, I ran up here and have been puking my guts out since five minutes before the alarms went off," Kelly explained. "Spencer's been keeping me in the loop, considering I keep spilling my guts into the toilet."

Maggie shrugged. "Is that all you've been feeling? Nauseas?"

"I've also seem to be a bit hungrier than usual and whatnot," Kelly mentioned. "Any ideas?" Maggie had only one as she took out a box from her bag and handed it to the red head. Kelly took it and went wide eyed. "You can't be serious."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" she questioned. "Look, if it is positive, we can go to the hospital to see if it really is true. Leanne will be more than glad to help confirm it."

"Isn't she still on maternity leave, having given birth a few weeks ago?" Kelly frowned. The other red head in the group had given birth to her and Cam's first child at the beginning of October, a little girl they named Mia. Maggie had delivered her, and she was in love with the little child. She was in love with both her nieces, Leanne's daughter and her biological niece, Lucy, whose parents were Shane and Skyla.

"She won't mind coming in for this," Maggie insisted. "I'll give you some privacy."

* * *

Maggie had no idea what was going on. All she knew was that one minute, she was leaving Kelly alone, and the next, she too was spilling her guts into the bathroom across the hall. She was feeling slightly dizzy, and she didn't want to move away from the toilet. As soon as she finished heaving once more, someone knocked on the door, and Ronny entered. She shut the door and took a seat on the floor next to her.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. "Did you catch whatever Kelly has?" Ronny looked concerned for the girl she and Rose had grown close to since the Once a Ranger team up. She noticed Maggie now looked how Kelly did, and it gave her a suspicion that maybe what Kelly had was contagious. "She said you've been in here for the past half hour. Something's wrong."

"I don't know," Maggie replied. She assumed that since Ronny was back, the others must be as well, and Will must've managed to save Ronny. "I've never been sick like this before. I don't even know what's wrong with me, and I'm a freaking doctor!"

"Calm down," Ronny soothed. "You'll figure it out. If not, I'm sure there's someone you can ask that might know."

"Like who?" Maggie wondered.

Ronny shrugged. "No idea." Then something hit her. "Okay, I'm no doctor here, but do you think it's a possibility that you're…you know?"

"That I'm what?" Maggie frowned before realizing what the blonde was getting at. "No no no! I can't be!"

"Well, from what I know, symptoms include being late," Ronny listed. At the mention of the first one, Maggie got to thinking, something striking her as odd. "Mood swings, weird cravings, and morning sickness."

"I'm late," Maggie realized as her eyes widened. "I haven't had it for weeks. Oh god! What am I going to do?"

"Get tested," Ronny rolled her eyes, as if it was obvious. "Then tell Hunter and whoever else you need to."

Maggie looked to the blonde, ready to cry. "And how exactly would I do that?"

"The same way you told everyone you were pregnant with Bentley," Ronny pointed out.

"Ron, I didn't know I was pregnant with Bentley until I was about five months in," Maggie stated. "The doctors told my family I was. I was in a coma for the first four and half months of it because my father used me as a punching bag, which was how Bentley was conceived. I was on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. I didn't leave the hospital until Bentley was born."

"Well, take it one step at a time then," Ronny advised.

* * *

Leanne sat in a room at the hospital, running an ultrasound on Maggie. She had finished doing one on Kelly and found out the red head was already nine weeks along, which prompted questions from both doctors in the room about who the father was. When Kelly refused to answer it, Maggie took her turn. Leanne was confirming their thoughts, and Maggie was unsure of what she would do if she was pregnant like Ronny suggested.

"Did you two like, plan this out or something?" Leanne asked.

"How could we?" Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"'Cause you're both nine weeks in," Leanne replied. Maggie went wide eyed in shock.

"What?" she demanded.

Leanne pointed to the screen. "It's true. I'm putting due date sometime mid May, for both of you."

Kelly and Maggie shared a look. This was not what they wanted to hear.

* * *

Once night time fell, the Hartford Mansion was bustling with activity. Many rangers were there, as well as a few non rangers who knew the secret. Music was blaring through the house as the Halloween party raged on. Everyone there was in costume, and seemed to be having a good time. Kelly was dressed up as a nerd. Ronny was a vampire, Rose was a cat, Dax was a wannabe rockstar, Mack was a robot, and Will was a skeleton, minus the mask. Tyzonn had dressed up as a superhero, the one that wore underwear over the pants and had a cape and eye mask. Bentley was running around the room dressed as a pirate, Kelly keeping an eye on him before Maggie and Hunter made their dramatic entrance.

The music changed as smoke filled the doorway. Everyone knew it was just for show, so they didn't panic. However, they were all curious as to why a certain song was playing.

"_They're creepy and they're kooky  
mysterious and spooky  
They're all together ooky  
The Addams family  
their house is a museum  
where people come to see 'em  
they really are a scream  
the Addams family_

_Neat  
Sweet  
Petite_

_So get a witch's shawl on  
a broomstick you can crawl on  
we're gonna pay a call on  
the Addams family  
They're creepy and they're kooky  
mysterious and spooky  
they're all together ooky  
the Addams family_

_Strange  
deranged  
The Addams Family"_

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Hunter and Maggie standing in the doorway, dressed as Gomez and Morticia Addams from the old TV show. It had been Vida's idea, and Maggie loved it. The crowd applauded the entrance before they went back to dancing to upbeat music. Hunter and Maggie joined in, dancing around the room.

Maggie leaned in and whispered something in Hunter's ear, causing him to go wide eyed in shock.

Things were going to change.

* * *

A/N: Longer than I thought, but still kinda short. Anyway, Maggie's pregnant, and she's still got her wedding. What'll happen between then?

I don't own the theme song to "The Addams Family."


	4. A Whole New World

**Smashed Windows**

**Chapter 4: A Whole New World**

_A/N: So here it finally is: Maggie and Hunter's wedding! Now that Maggie's pregnant with her and Hunter's first child, Bentley is their child, but he's not biologically Hunter's. Anyway, how will their wedding go, and who else will know if Maggie's pregnant? Thanks to all readers and reviewers so far in this story and series._

_Also, in case I forgot to mention, the Overdrive rangers are all Hunter and Maggie's age, so anywhere between 22 and 23 at this point._

_Song is "A Whole New World" from Disney's Aladdin. I was watching it last night and I thought about how it could describe Maggie and Hunter's relationship._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Maggie stood before a mirror in the room she was using to get ready. Today was her big day, and she was determined to not let anything ruin it. Her bridesmaids and maid of honor, and even Ronny and Rose, were in the room with her. The Overdrive rangers had finished their fight earlier in the month, so now there was no threat trying to take over the world. She had invited everyone she knew, from rangers she worked with to friends from school, work, and growing up, people from Hunter's youth and whatnot included.

She was wearing a white organza fit and flare gown with bias flange skirt, and it was something she had picked out. Her hair, which still had her orange streaks in it, was carefully straightened and pulled back into an elegant bun, with two thick strands out of it and curled, hanging on either side of her face. On her wrist sat her something new, which was a bracelet that all her friends had pitched in to buy. Her something old was a headband of jewels, which was also her something borrowed, considering Lily was planning to use it at her wedding whenever she got married since it belonged to her mother. As for the something blue, Maggie was wearing sterling silver hoop earrings that had a piece of light blue sea glass on each hoop.

She was all ready to go, but she was nervous as hell. The only people at this wedding who knew she was pregnant at the present time were Kelly, Ronny, Rose, Leanne, and Hunter, all of who weren't going to say anything about it until Maggie was ready to. The brunette was just glad she was barely showing at fifteen weeks in. She knew she would start showing soon, but she would deal with it then.

As part of her wedding deal, Maggie wanted to have the most untraditional traditional wedding she could, meaning she wanted all the traditional ceremony stuff that was usually in most weddings, but the untraditional part was color schemes and dress codes and whatnot. Despite absolutely hating to wear dresses, weddings were one occasion where she didn't mind wearing one. Another untraditional thing about her wedding that instead of her own father walking her down the aisle (for obvious reasons to everyone), she had asked Leanne's father, Sensei Omino to do it.

There were only two people who treated her how a father should treat their own daughter, and that was Lily's father Daniel, and Leanne's father, Sensei Omino. Had Daniel not passed away four years ago, he would be the one to walk her down the aisle. Since that wasn't the case, she had asked Sensei Omino to do so, who felt honored. He had thought Maggie as another daughter, especially considering how good of friends Maggie and Leanne were. Maggie had thought about asking her uncle, Sensei Watanabe, but he hadn't been there for most of her life as a father figure like Sensei Omino and Daniel had.

"How are you feeling, Mags?" Kelly walked up to the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. Like Maggie, she was fifteen weeks along in her pregnancy, and was barely showing as well. She hadn't invited her husband to the wedding, even though Maggie insisted she did.

"Nervous," Maggie breathed.

"That's natural," Kelly assured.

"Says the woman who eloped in Vegas," Maggie rolled her eyes.

Hearing this brought Lily to attention. "Whoa, back up. Kelly _eloped? _To who?"

"She won't say," Kira grumbled, sending a glare to the red head. "We found out a week after she did when we did that huge team up."

"Clearly I missed a lot," Lily frowned. "Kelly, the person we voted to least likely elope in Vegas, did, Maggie's having her dream wedding, and I'm becoming out of the loop. What the hell is the world coming to?"

"We tried telling you, but you were spending the semester studying abroad," Vida pointed out. "It was hard to get in contact."

"Just be glad we're in senior year of college and things will hopefully become normal for a while," Maddie added.

Rose decided to speak up. "How about we just focus on today and the wedding? We can talk about that more at the reception."

"If you're not too busy making out with Mack," Ronny smirked.

"Same could be said for you and Will," Leanne retorted.

"Since when did the conversation turn into a giant argument?" Maggie looked to the red head standing beside her. With the others talking animatedly and distracted, the brunette was free to ask anything. "What should I do if I get sick during it?"

"You won't," Kelly assured, understanding. "Trust me." She checked the clock on the wall. "Well, it's time to start this thing. Ready?"

Maggie nodded, feeling confident. "Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

During the ceremony, Hunter had not been able to take his eyes off of Maggie, who was now officially his wife. Most of the guests who knew Maggie's true past thought they'd never see this day or even think Maggie would be as happy as she appeared to be on this day. The dance floor was open for the whole night, even through dinner. Vida was acting as the DJ, Chip helping her out just to spend time with his girlfriend.

Couples littered the dance floor. Hunter and Maggie had a small kids table set up near their table for the kids who could at least walk, which included Tommy and Kim's daughters Sephie and Grace, Maggie's son Bentley, and children of other former rangers than were under the age of thirteen, which was all of them. Maggie and Hunter had invited former rangers from teams before their first one after meeting them at other weddings and ranger parties that had been held. The ranger community was close, and it just wouldn't feel right without some of them there.

As people danced and people ate, Lily, Leanne, Tori, and Ronny were all sitting at the table they had been seated at. Blake, Conner, Cam, and Will were talking to other people. Skyla and Shane had left early, having another event to get to during the reception. Maggie didn't mind that they did as long as they stayed for the ceremony, which they had. She saw them enough anyways. The four girls were watching the happy couple sit together and eat, two of the four confused as to why Maggie was eating more than she normally would.

Then Lily spotted something that told her this marriage was going to work: Maggie giggling. "No! She's giggling!"

"What's so bad about that?" Ronny frowned.

"We call it the giggle test," Tori explained. "Since Maggie only laughs or chuckles and isn't considered the kind of girl to giggle, she told us that's one way of knowing that she's found her true love. She believes giggling makes you feel like you're more of a girl than you thought, so she said that if a guy ever made her giggle and feel that way, then we'd know she's found the one she's meant for."

"And that's bad because?" Ronny blinked.

Lily huffed. "I can't be the annoying sister-in-law!"

"Lils, you can be annoying, just not do anything that could tear them apart," Leanne reminded her. "Is it time yet?"

"Yeah," Ronny nodded, checking her watch. "It is." She gave Vida the signal, telling her it was time for the bride and groom dance.

Vida caught it and smiled, letting the current song finish. When it did, she put a spotlight on the wedding couple. "All right you two. Time to get on the dance floor for your first official dance as a married couple." Hunter stood and took his wife's hand, leading her onto the dance floor. Maggie smiled as they walked onto it, getting ready to dance. "All us girls chose this for you two, so please don't kill us." That earned a few chuckles from around the room of people who understood. She began the song, and Hunter and Maggie began to dance.

"_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_  
_Take you wonder by wonder_  
_Over, sideways and under_  
_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_  
_A new fantastic point of view_  
_No one to tell us no_  
_Or where to go_  
_Or say we're only dreaming_

_A whole new world_  
_A dazzling place I never knew_  
_But when I'm way up here_  
_It's crystal clear_  
_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_  
_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights_  
_Indescribable feeling_  
_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_  
_Don't you dare close your eyes_  
_A hundred thousand things to see_  
_Hold your breath - it gets better_  
_I'm like a shooting star_  
_I've come so far_  
_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_A whole new world_  
_Every turn a surprise_  
_With new horizons to pursue_  
_Every moment red-letter_  
_I'll chase them anywhere_  
_There's time to spare_  
_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_  
_That's where we'll be_  
_A thrilling chase_  
_A wondrous place_  
_For you and me"_

Maggie and Hunter shared a passionate kiss as the song came to an end, causing cheers to erupt. They continued dancing as another song came on, and other couples surrounded them. Maggie smiled up at her husband. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled, kissing her once more.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so here's the end to this. Now up next is the sequel **Damaged Mirrors,** which is the Jungle Fury season in this series. It'll start in mid February, so Maggie will be twenty four weeks pregnant by then. If she was nine weeks in at Halloween, and fifteen weeks in December a week before Christmas, then it would make her twenty four weeks along when I start the Jungle Fury season. Also, you'll find out who Kelly's married to.

Anyway, what'll happen in the next story?


End file.
